


Yelling at the bride is sometimes justified

by Menatiera



Series: Bingo Fills [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, No angst this time around, Steve and Bucky to the rescue, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, Young Tony Stark, attempt at forced marriage, running away from the altar, wedding organizer Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera/pseuds/Menatiera
Summary: Steve Rogers, part-time wedding organizer, sets up everything as Sunset Bain wanted.The only problem presents itself when they're all at the wedding, and it turns out, the groom is not as willing as Sunset hoped.Luckily Bucky is there too, and the two of them comes to the rescue.---One-shot for the Winteriron Week and also a Tony Stark Bingo fill.





	Yelling at the bride is sometimes justified

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks for [quinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauntsmywings) for the last-minute quick beta!
> 
>  **Prompts:**
> 
> Winteriron Week - Day 2 - Weddings  
> Tony Stark Bingo - T2 - Weddingfic  
> [Inspired by this tumblr post.](https://imsuchacapricorn.tumblr.com/post/181114327497/pick-your-fighter)

“Get your ass back here immediately, I need you,” Steve gritted into the phone, and then hung up on Bucky.

The asshole. The asshole in incredibly, terrifyingly big trouble if he was willing to call and ask for help. What the hell could go wrong in a wedding reception, one would ask, but Bucky was wiser than that. If it were up to Steve fuck-me-up-I-double-dare-you Rogers, any venue would become the nest of troubles.

Especially since it was a wedding organized by him. Steve was very meticulous when he was organizing a wedding, and sometimes it caused… friction, to say at least, between him and the nervous attendees of the event.

Bucky was just enjoying the walk among the trees nearby, but at the request he turned around, and started to sprint back toward the aisle.

*

Steve waited for him, unharmed but visibly fuming. He caught Bucky, because while he was mostly balanced nowadays despite the missing weight of his arm, it was one thing to do an everyday task and another to stop a breakneck speed running without the additional help of two limbs instead of just one. And Steve knew that (they weren’t living together in the same sad, rundown one-room apartment for over a decade whenever they were both on home soil for nothing), and Bucky recognized the signs of Steve being close to explode as well.

The camp they were in seemed almost peaceful in the afternoon sunlight, and Bucky mentally noted that the ceremony not only should’ve started, but should’ve finished already by now. As opposed to people still milling around the chairs set up for the guests.

Steve pointed to a tent nearby without words or instructions, and Bucky answered with a raised eyebrow, but he obediently went while Steve sharply turned to Sunset. Bucky hadn’t met the bride before, but Steve had and told him about her, and anyway, it didn’t need military expertise to recognize an overflowing, fluffy white dress. It might be Bucky’s biased opinion, but she looked like a cupcake with too much plain icing.

He entered the tent, careful and ready for everything.

Instead of a threat, there was a man inside.

The man had a funny little mustache, a running nose and slightly puffy eyes from crying recently, and a posture that told more about a caged animal than someone happy to be at a wedding. Of course, he wasn’t dressed for a wedding, he wore a hawaiian shirt and bermuda shorts and sandals (with rainbow socks, what the fuck, Bucky noted). He hunched in on himself, arms crossed in front and fingers clinging to his sides, like he had to physically keep himself together.

“Hey,” Bucky said carefully.

“I’m not marrying anyone,” the man answered.

Well, shit.

“Good, I didn’t have such plans either.” The man looked up, alarmed now that the foreign voice registered, and Bucky didn’t miss the way he straightened up, sniffed and wiped his eyes with a motion disguised as running his hand through his hair. He looked quite adorable despite his misery. “At least invite me to dinner first. Nice to meet you, I’m Bucky.”

*

Turned out, Tony hadn’t dressed up properly because he didn’t mean to go to a wedding that day. Least of all did he plan to go to his own wedding. He thought he was going to a music festival.

And Sunset organized the whole wedding without asking her supposed-to-be groom first. They weren’t even _engaged_.

Bucky started to understand why Steve was breathing fire outside.

*

“I don’t want to marry her! I’m not saying we don’t have fun, but, you know, it’s definitely not a relationship for a lifetime, and I don’t want to marry anyone, like, ever,” Tony admitted. By the time he finished explaining the situation, he was held securely in Bucky’s embrace. Bucky sat down close enough that their thighs almost touched, and Tony leaned on him more and more as he explained, and after a while Bucky just put his arm around Tony’s shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

Tony seemed to settle a bit, so they remained there.

*

_(“It’s romantic!” Sunset’s screaming was audible from the outside._

_“Ma’am, I won’t force anyone into marriage,” Steve answered, his voice also raised, and close to losing his temper completely by the sound of it._

_“It’s not forcing, he’s just having last minute nerves!”_  
_  
“Miss Bain…”)_

*

“I assume your relatives are out there, why didn’t you ask someone to get you out of here?” Bucky asked.

Tony laughed, a little bit hysterical. “No, those are all Sunset’s family. My mom has depression, and she’s in a major episode currently, I doubt she’d have the energy to actually come here... and Sunset hates her anyway. My dad is probably abroad on a business trip, hell knows in which country this time, but if he were here, he’d probably just be glad to get rid of me,” he explained in a bitter tone.

“Grandparents? Uncles? Cousins twice removed?” Bucky tried, but Tony shook his head. “Geez, kid. You got it deep.”

That made Tony laugh again. “Don’t call me kid, I’m probably older than you.”

Bucky seriously doubted that, Tony didn’t seem older than twenty-few, but he shut his mouth.

“So you wanna run away from the altar like you’re in an overdramatic romantic comedy, realizing your heart’s true calling under the pressure?”

“I don’t want to get even that close to any altar, to be honest,” Tony sighed. “Can’t we skip the first part and jump straight to the running? Preferably with any kind of vehicle because I truly, passionately despise actual running.”

Before Bucky could answer anything, Steve poked his head in.

He radiated with righteous fury under the forced calm facade.

“Mr Stark, if you have anything you have with you, pack it up, we’ll take you anywhere you want to,” he announced, then disappeared.

They both gaped at the place where Steve had been a moment ago.

“Well,” Bucky gathered himself faster, being more used to Steve’s speed, “that settles things a bit.”

Tony didn’t seem any calmer. “I don’t have anywhere to go,” he admitted with a sniff.

“That’s okay, we won’t throw you out of the car,” Bucky reassured. “We’ll figure it out somewhere calmer and safer, what do you say?”

Tony looked around, and didn’t reach for anything as he straightened up. “Okay. I’m good to go.”

*

In the end, for lack of better ideas, they took Tony home with them.

In the end, it was the best idea.

Sunset kept calling and planned the next wedding with Tony. Steve recorded their conversations. Tony got a restraining order against her based on the recordings. They all agreed she was a psycho.

Tony stayed with them.

*

Two years later Bucky was admittedly nervous to propose to Tony.

“What, you won’t even throw me a surprise wedding?” Tony joked, and kissed him, and said yes.

Steve refused to organize their wedding. Which was good because they needed him as the best man anyway.


End file.
